Satoshi:el maestro de marionetas
by Neopercival
Summary: Aprendi por las malas, que la vida no siempre es felicidad y mucho menos, color de Rosa, sere el mas fuerte maestro pokemon y titiritero que exista, no dejare que me arrebaten a las personas que amo y tampoco que lastimen a gente inocente-Ash,¿porque o hiciste?-lo siento Serena, era lo necesario-¿para que?-para que todos ustedes sobrevivan Ashxharem
1. El inicio de todo

**Hey hermanos y hermanas, eh aqui un nuevo pryecto, espero les guste, se me ocurrio de la nada, si lo se, cada dia agrego mas y mas historias, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡LA CREATIVIDAD NO ABANDONA MI CABEZA!, asi que no pueden culparme**

 **Bien, renuncia de derechos:**

 **Naruto y Pokemon no son de mi autoria o propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Satoshi Taijiri respectivamente, lo mio solo es la hisotria a contar**

* * *

Esto estaba siendo un verdadero infierno, ¿en que momento habian caido en semejante trampa?, no lo sabian

Serena y sus amigos no podian creerlo, ¿quienes eran los que ahora los habian atacado?, no tenian ni la mas minima idea

Pero habia algo aun mas increible, pues aun sin pokemon, estos tipos con especies de raros trajes ninja y máscaras de lo que parecían demonios, los habían acorralado con ataques ya sean fisicos o elementales

Cosa que se supone que era imposible a menos que seas un pokemon

Katon, Futon, Doton, Raiton y Suiton

Esas palabras muy confusas eran exclamadas por los "Akkuma" seguido por movimientos o secuencias extraños de manos antes de arrojar variedades de ataques de fuego, viento, tierra, rayo y agua

Eso era algo inimaginable e imposible segun la mente super genial del rubio inventor y lider de gimnasio de ciuadad luminaria

Clemont Meyer

—Esto no puede ser verdad-decia el inventor herido, abrazando de forma protectora a su asustada hermana menor-esto va en contra de todas las leyes de la fisisca

Los atacantes se acercaban a paso lento a los entrenadores, burlandose con risas pequeñas, los heridos no podian estar mas ansiosos

Y no era para menos, todos sus pokemon habian sido derrotados por estos malvados enmascarados a punta de sus raras armas y atques elementales

—No hay nada imposible para un buen shinobi

Respondia con burla el que parecia el lider, seguido por los demas

—¿Shinobi?-pregunto una desconcertada Shauna-eso no puede ser verdad, solo existe una sola aldea ninja aqui en Kalos y ellos no son malos ni usan esos malignos trajes

—La aldea de ese tal Sampei, ¿verdad?-pregunto uno de los Akkuma, recibiendo una afirmacion por parte de la morena-no nos compares con esa patetica excusa de aldea shinobi

—Nosostros no necesitamos de pokemon para hacer nuestro trabajo, solo a nosotros mismos

—Los shinobis Prajna, somos los mejores en esta region, incluso ellos, saben que no deben meterse con nosotros

Luego de esa respuesta, comenzaron a reir de forma maniaca, pues se creian lo mejor de lo mejor, pero aunque sonaban arrogantes, sus acciones demostraban esas palabras

Ahora si los chicos estaban en pánico, pues entendieron muy bien lo que ellos hacian, cual era su labor

Eran asesinos

¿Porque los habian emboscado?, no sabian la respuesta, pues ellos solo se encontraban haciendo su recorrido como su labor como entrenadores y performance pokemon lo dictan

Se habian reunido nuevamente luego de una larga y nostálgica separacion de grupo, lo cual era lo mas natural y lógico, pues tenian sueños y metas distintas, no podian recorrer el mismo sendero juntos

Cada quien tomaria su propio camino para asi intentar cumplir sus ambiciones, claro que se apoyarian los unos a los otros

Pero luego de tan magnifico, mágico y nostálgico reencuentro, estos tipos tenian que aparecer, ¿que demonios querían con ellos?

—¿Que quieren los supuestos prajna con nosotros?-pregunto un azabache de chaqueta azul con blanca, pantalones negros, deportivas y gorra roja, su nombre es Kalm-¡no les hemos hecho nada a ustedes!

Pero solo vasto un movimiento de uno de los ninja para mandarlo a chocar contra una pared de piedra, pues de un rodillazo lo mando a volar

—¡Kalm!-gritaron todos asustados por la salud del azabache

El chico no decia nada, solo se revolcaba en el suelo apretandose el estomago y dientes tratando de apaciguar su terrible dolor

El prajna atacante, simplemente volvio a su lugar

—¿Que queremos?-pregunto el prajn lider de forma divertida y las chicas se tensaron, pues esa risa que se escuchaba tras la mascara, tenia un toque de lujuria-solo queremos, divertirnos un momento

Ante eso las chicas habian confirmado sus sospechas aterrandose por completo, se abrazaron entre ellas mismas temblando del terror al saber que posiblemente sus purezas serian tomadas de la forma mas horrible y ruin

La pequeña Boonie era la que mas peligro corria, pues sus perversas y enfermas miradas se concentraban mas en la mas joven del grupo

Pero los demas chicos que las acompañaban, obviamente no iban a permitirselo, plantandose frente a ellas como muros poderosos e impenetrables, dieron a conocer sus intenciones

—¡Alenjense de ellas monton de degenerados!-grirtaron al unisolo

Ante esta vista, los prajna resoplaron divertidos, pues esos estupidos mocosos creian que iban a lograr algo poniendose como murallas humanas

Una que ellos disfrutarian segundo a segundo en derrumbar

—Ja, ¿ustedes lo impediran mocosos?, ¡no me hagan reir!-exclamo de forma perversa y para panico de los chicos, como antes, empezo a hacer secuencia de manos-¡DOTON: jutsu gran embestida de rocas!

—¡¿Eh?!

Ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes, el suelo bajo sus pies, empezo temblar, pero ahi no quedo todo, pues

 **¡BROOOOOOOOM!**

—¡AAAAAAAH!

—¡NOOOO!-gritaron las chicas al ver herido a sus amigos

Y no era para menos, pues del suelo, enormes y poderosas vigas de roca y otros minerales salieron, golpeandolos y evelandos por los aires

Cayendo de forma pesada hacia el suelo, quedando todos sin poder moverse, quejandose del dolor

—¡Hermanote!-grito la pequeña rubia soltandose de sus amigas y saliendo a toda carrera hacia su hermano mayor con el objetivo de auxiliarlo

—¡B-Boonie!, ¡no vengas!-exclamo preocupado, adolorido y sin poder moverse el rubio inventor y lider de gimnasio hacia su pequeña hermana

—¿Ah donde vas?

Boonie se quedo congelada por el miedo, pues esa temible voz sono demasido cerca de ella

Y no estaba equivocada

—¡KYAAAAAA!

Grito la pequeña rubia al ser tomada por la parte trasera del cuello de su blusa y elevada hasta la altura de la mascara de su atacante

—¡Maldito!, ¡dejala!-grito Clemont furioso, pero ni con esas emociones podia levantarse por el dolor-¡maldicion!

Los demas varones no podian evitar sentirse igual de frustrado que su amigo rubio, ¡no podian hacer nada!, maldita sea, solo podian apretar sus dientes y puños por su frustracion y dolor, tanto espiritual como fisico

Las chicas poco podian hacer, pues habian sido inmovilizadas por el resto de nukenin y no podian moverse

Solo podian llorar por el miedo y terror a que de forma inevitable, iban a dejar de ser puras y castas para sus respectivos amores que en un futuro conocerian

Excepto cierta peli miel

Ella sabia a quien amaba y quien era el unico que merecia ese privilegio, ese derecho era solo de el, ¡estos malditos querian tomar algo que no les pertenecia!

Pero nada podia hacer, lo demostraba el hecho de sentir como el agresor que la inmovizaba, empezo a desbrocharle la blusa que tenia

—"Perdoname...Ash...ya no podre ser pura ni digna de ti"-pensaba en el dolor y lagrimas de tristeza y panico al saber que le iba a fallar a su amor platonico

Era algo inevitable

La pequeña Bonnie entre lagrimas pataleaba de un lado a otro tratando de soltarse del agarre de su agresor, sin lograr nada de nada

—Tranquila niña-decia con voz lujuriosa y oscura que estremecio a los presentes, en especial a la pequeña rubia, ya que dicho tono de voz, no tenia buenas intenciones-veras, que nos divertiremos de lo lindo

—¡BONIEEEEE!-gritaron Clemont y el resto de los chicos

—¡NOOOOOO!-grito la rubia aterrada

Todo indicaba que nada iba a evitar tan deplorable acto

Pero...

 **¡SLASH!**

—¡GAAAAAAAH!

El grito de dolor que lanzo el prajna no era una actuación, pues para sopresa de todos los presentes, incluidos sus seguidores

Su brazo fue cercenado de forma limpia

Por lo que la pequeña rubia fue soltada sin ningun reparo, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, una especie de hilos azules la tomo de su muñeca y delicadamente la dejo parada en un costado, lejos del peligro

—¿Eh?-preguntaba perpleja la rubia pestañeando dos veces, pues estaba confundida-¿que...que paso?

Esa misma pregunta se formulaba en la mente de todos los presentes, pues todo paso tan rapido que nadie pudo hacer nada

—¡KYAAAAAA!-pero ese silencio se rompio cuando Aria lanzo un horrible grito

Y no era para menos, pues el brazo cercenado del lider cayo cerca de ella y de las demas chicas, ademas de los seguidores del lider prajna

 **¡FIZ! ¡FIZ! ¡FIZ!**

—¡Nos atacan!-grito uno de los nukenin al ver como multiples Kunais salian disparado de la nada hacia ellos-¡dispercense!

Y sin que nadie esperara por otra orden, todos los nukenin saltaron a distintas partes del lugar, los kunais pasaron muy cerca de las chicas aterradas, pero como estaba todo calculado, pues no les paso nada

—¡¿Quien anda ahi?!-pregunto sumamente molesto el lider agarrandose el muñon de su inexistente brazo-¡muestrate cobarde!

El silencio era muy estresante y llenaba de ansiedad el corazon y el alma de los presentes, ya estaban desesperados, ¡¿porque no respondia?!

Hubieran querido no pedir eso

 _ **"He he he, ¿quieren verme?**_ —Esa voz tan tetrica y grave resono por todo el lugar, helando a todos los presentes— **"** _ **pues esta bien"**_

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

En ese momento, unos pasos se escucharon entre las sombras, pasos pesados y muy lentos que hacian estremecer el alma y corazón de todos los presentes

Pues nadie sabia de donde provenian, sonaba de todos lados

Cada paso era una espina de incertidumbre en sus corazones, espectantes a todo lo que se mueva, los nukenin veian por todos lados, esperando un ataque que posiblemente les llegaria

Pero no fue necesario, pues el atacante aparecio a un lado de la rubia, que en lugar de asustarse, vio maravillada al ser que la salvo

Sus amigos y Nukenin eran todo lo contrario, estaban aterrados por lo que vieron

No parecia ni humano, mucho menos un pokemon

—Sugooooi-decia la rubia con los ojos brillantes de emocion al ver tan de cerca a tan imponente criatura

—¿Q-Que es esa cosa?-preguntaba aterrado Tierno, el robusto chico no recibio respuesta alguna, pues sus amigos estaban helados por la vision

Se estaran preguntando, ¿que o quien demonios aparecio en el lugar para poner a todos en ese estado de terror puro, excepto a Bonnie

Simple, ante una especie de mostruo humanoide enormeo

Calvo, con un pedazo de trapo tapando su boca, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una enorme tunica negra con nubes rojas, los brazos que eran lo que se veian, uno parecia normal, el otro no tanto, pues al rededor de el habia una enorme protuberancia con otras mas pequeñas que la rodeaban

Pero lo mas llamativo o impactante, era su inmensa y larga cola metalica, color plateada que al parecer era unida por secciones, que terminaba en una punta muy filosa

Zisageandose de forma muy amenazante ante los prajna

Era un monstruo aterrador ante la vista de todos, pero repitiendo lo mismo, no para Bonnie, que aun lo miraba muy emocionada

—Bonnie...alejate de esa cosa-decia el hermamo mayor ya recuperado, pero aun asi aterrado por el ser que aparecio

—¿Eh?-pregunto confundida la rubia menor-¿por que?, el me salvo

—Bonnie, hazle caso-decia Shauna apoyando al rubio, sin dejar de ver al ser junto a Bonnie-no sabemos que es lo que trama

Antes estas palabras, el ser no se inmutaba ante las palabras de los jovenes asustados, pues era normal por todo lo que pasaron, ademas admitia, que su apariencia no ayudaba en mucho

Pero Bonnie era otra cosa

Estana enojada, no, ¡fusiosa!, ¿como se atrevian a hablar asi de la persona que la salvo, ¡era injusto y tonto!

—¡No deberian hablar asi de la persona que nos salvo a todos!-exclamo con enojo

—Lo sabemos, pero...-intento dar una excusa Aria

—No hay pero que valga-sentencio la menor-deberian agradecer en lugar de...

Mas no termino la reprimenda, pues fue interrumpida por el mismo ser que ella protegia

—Niña, hazles caso-decia el ser sin dejar de ver a los prajna-vete de mi lado

La niña lo vio asombrada por sus palabras

—¡¿Eh?!-exclamo sorprendida-p-pero...

—Vamos, has caso-volvio a interrumpirla-este lugar ahora es muy peligroso para ti

—Oh vamos-hizo un adorable puchero al verse subestimada-puedo ser fuerte cuando me lo propongo

Esta determinacion hizo que el ser sonriera, pues se veia adorable, admiraba su valor, pero aun asi, era peligroso

Asi que para asombro de ella y los demas, enrrollo su cola al rededor del cuerpo de la niña, cosa que preocupo a sus amigos y hermano

—¡Bonnie!-exclamo su hermano

Estaba dispuesto a correr a socorrer a su hermana, pero no hubo la necesidad

—No repliques señorita-la cola de el ser, la elevo y suavemente la bajo justo delante de su hermano, quien no dudo en abrazarla de forma protectora-asi esta mejor

—Hmp-se cruzo de brazos con un mohin adorable, mientras aun era abrazada por su hermano

Esa imagen le parecio muy adorable

—Bien, con este asunto arreglado-decia mientras volvia a ver a los prajna-es mejor que se alejen de aqui, pues esto ae pondra muy feo y violento-les dijo al grupo de chicos, sin dejar de ver a los exiliados pues tenia razon-seria mejor que la niña no viera esta situacion

Ante este pedido, nadie objeto, con un asentimiento, empezaron a alejarse de la zona de pelea, aun con los quejidos de la rubia menor que no queria dejar a su nuevo amigo

En cuanto los adolescentes se fueron, el ser solto un inmenso instinto asesino que congelo en terror a los prajna exiliados

—Muy bien-decia con su voz grave y amenazante-le tengo una pregunta-eso su cola, como si fuera una serpiente, empezo a moverse de forma amenazante-¿alguna vez vieron un buen show de titeres?-pregunto de forma siniestra, burlona...y un poco...sadica...

Ante esto, los prajna, palidecieron del terror

Estaban mas que muertos

* * *

Los entrenadores y las artistas, junto al lider de gimnasio y su hermana, decidieron que ya habian corrido demasiado, pues segun sus calculos, ya deberian estar lo suficientemente lejos

Ademas, Clemont ya no podia ni con su alma

—Hay hermanote-decia suspirando de forma cansada-en serio eres un desastre en tu fisico, deberias de entrenar no solo a tus pokemon, sino tu tambien

—No...no...molestes...Bonnie...-decia entre respiros el inventor, pues su hermana tenia razon, maldecia su falta de determinacion y entrega en cuanto a hacer ejercicios se referia

El resto de los presentes reian por la escena, casi habian olvidado el hecho de que casi fueron las chicas ultrajadas

Serena se reia pero luego, poco a poco empezo a relajarse, pensando en algo muy importante que a todos les concernia

—Chicos-llamo la pelimiel a el grupo-diganme algo, ¿ustedes saben quien nos salvo?

Ante esta pregunta, todos se pusieron serios

—Ahora que lo dices...-decia Trevor con una mano en su menton-...pues no, jamas habia visto a alguien asi, o a algun pokemon con esas caracteristicas

—Es verdad-decia Kalm-aunque dudo que sea un pokemon, pues podia hablar y comunicarse con todos nosotros

Todos asintieron ante esa logica, pues nadie podia negarlo

—Pues entonces si no es un humano ni pokemon-preguntaba Miette-¿quien o que es?

Nadie tenia esa respuesta

—Eso no importa-decia una alegre Bonnie-el nos salvo, asi que es bueno

De nuevo nadie pudo objetar eso, aun con esa apariencia tan amenazante, no podian negar que los ayudo en ese dificil momento

Todos sonreian ante la positividad y alegria de la menor del grupo

 **¡POOOOF!**

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar esa dimimuta explosion, girando al ver al lugar de donde salio ese sonido, pudieron ver de nuevo a ese ser encima de un risco cercano

—Ya estan a salvo, pueden seguir su camino-aseguro el ser al grupo que respiro aliviado-pero, mejor tomen un camino alterno, pues veria cosas que jamas deberian ver

Esas palabras estremecieron al grupo por completo, excepto claro, Bonnie

—¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto con temor la pelirroja, pues la respuesta puede que no le agrade

El ser solo estrecho la mirada mientras se ensombrecia, eso le daba mala espina a la reina de Kalos

Mas Kalm tomo la palabra

—¿Que les hiciste a esos prajna?-pregunto igual de ansioso

La repuesta no les iba a gustar para nada

—Solo dire, que a veces en la vida, debemos hacer cosas que jamas creimos capaces de hacer

Esa respuesta les confirmo sus temores, por lo que empezaron a temblar

—¿O-O-Osea que los...?

—Si

Ante esa respuesta tan fria y seca, Serena y todos, excepto la rubia menor, que no capto lo que queria decir, tuvieron que poner toda su determinacion y voluntad para no caer desmayados imaginando esa escena

—¡Pokebola!, ¡ve!

Aun cuando el ambiente era un poco tenso, alguien se atrevio a lanzar una pokebola con intencion de atrapar a ese extraño "pokemon"

Pero, no siempre todo sale como uno quiere...

 **¡PAF!**

—¡ITAI!-Exclamo Kalm

Cayo de espalda con un gran dolor en el rostro, pues la pokebola la lanzo el y el ser se la devolvio con un simple pero fuerte golpe de cola

Sin querer directo a su rostro

Todos veian, incluido el ser, con una gota de sudor en la nuca, como Kalm de forma desesperada se restregaba el rostro tratando de apaciguar su dolor

—Aaaam, perdon por eso, fue un reflejo-se disculpo el ser, recibiendo un "no te preocupes" de parte de ellos-gracias pero, ¿que intentaba hacer?

Serena vio al azabache en el suelo y suspiro

—Creo...que mi hermano intento atraparte-dijo la pelimiel viendo a su hermano-te ha confundido con un pokemon

Esto asombro al ser

—Espera, ¿me confundio con un pokemon?-pregunto incredulo, mas recibio una respuesta afitmativa por parte de todos los presentes-cielos pues, ¿que le hizo creer esa tonteria?

Ante esa pregunta, todos lo miraron con una cara de "¿es en serio?"

—Bueno, pues tu apariencia es algo...exotica-respondio la peliazul llamada Miette-si, talvez eso sea lo que lo provoco

Ante eso, el ser puso un rostro confuso

—¿Mi apariencia?-preguntaba confuso el ser, al parecer no entendia nada-¿que tiene que ver mi apa...?, oh, ya veo-respondio al darse cuenta de lo que hablaban-perdon, al parecer mi apariencia actual, les ha comfundido un poco

Todos quedaron confusos ante esa afirmacion

—¿Apariencia actual?-pregunto Tierno en nombre de todos-¿a que te refie...?

 **¡POOOF!**

No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque de repente una explosion de humo blanco rodeo a el ser, bloqueando la vision de todos

Pero cuando se discipo el humo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Pues del humo discipado, emergio un chico de la edad de todos ellos, lo sabian aun cuando la capucha cubria su rostro, dejando ver solo unas cuantas facciones de su rostro

Su apariencia era extravagante

* * *

( **N/A: me da flojera detallar la apariencia del tipo, es la misma de Alex Mercer del videojuego Prototype** )

* * *

—Cielos...eso debo admitir, que no me lo esperaba

Trevor dijo lo que todos tenian en mente en ese momento, pues era algo inesperado

El tipo solo sonrio

—¿Sorprendidos?-pregunto burlon, ahora su voz era normal

Esto saco de trance a todos

—Un poco-decia Aria ya mas recuperada-ahora, ¿podrias decirnos quien eres?

El tipo parecia dudar un un poco, eso lo pudieron notar todos, tensandose un poco por creer que no les responderia

Pero estaban equivocados

—Hiruko-respondio a secas-ese es mi nombre

Todos suspiraron aliviados al recibir la respuesta del encapuchado

Todos, menos una persona

—No nos engañas-dijo la pequeña Boonie con seguridad y cruzada de brazos-pregunto por tu nombre, no por tu coraza esa

Todos abrieron los ojos ante las palabras de la niña, ellos jamas intuyeron el hecho de que les habia mentido acerca de su nombre y se sorprendieron al saber de que era una coraza

El tipo tambien estaba sorprendido de igual manera, pues la niña era demasiado inteligente y capacidad intuitiva para su edad, algo increible para una infante

Pero al final el tipo sonrio de soslayo

—Vaya, eres muy inteligente pequeña señorita-halago a la rubia, haciendola sonreir de orgullo-fuiste capaz de ver a travez de mi mentira, oye rubio-llamo a Clemont quien parpadeo por su apodo-deberias estar orgulloso de tu hermana

El aludido y su pequeña hermana sonrieron, aunque la niña estaba sonrojada

—Si, obviamente lo estoy

Todos lo estaban en realidad

—Si, lo se, bueno, lo que vieron antes, es mi marioneta Hiruko

—¿Marioneta?-pregunto confuso Kalm ya levantado y recuperada-¿eso era una marioneta?

—Si, pero volviendo al tema de mi nombre...-volvio al tema principal, llamando la atencion de todos de nuevo, totalmente interesados-es Satoshi, mi nombre es Satoshi

Ante esta revelacion, todos voltearon la vista a la pequeña rubia, la cual les alzo el pulgar con una sonrisa confirmandoles que no estaba mintiendo

Ante esto, todos devolvieron la mirada ante el nombrado Satoshi, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas

El aludido, ya no se encontraba

En su lugar se encontraba un pequeño y lindo peluche de Pikachu

Cosa que obviamente Bonnie no pudo evitar correr a tomarlo

—¡Que lindo!-exclamaba totalmente fascinada la rubia restregando su mejilla con la del peluche

—¡¿Eh?!-pregunto alarmado el rubio inventor-¡¿a donde se fue?!-veia por todos lados tratando de emcontrarlo

—Con un demonio, ¡se escapo!-exclamaba la peliazul haciendo lo mismo que el rubio-aun queria preguntarle mas cosas

—Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer-Aria era la voz de la razon en el grupo-talvez despues lo volvamos a ver

Ante esas palabras, todos asintieron

—Ademas-Shauna sonaba un poco deprimida por lo que iba a decir-debemos ir a una comisaria, debemos denunciar esto

Ante esas palabras, una sombra deprimente les cayo encima a todos, pues sentian como el miedo los volvia a hacer sus presas

Las chicas se deprimieron, posiblemente este suceso les halla provocado un posible trauma, dificil de superar

Los chicos se sentian peor, en especial Clemont, pues su querida hermanita, junto al resto de sus amigas, hubieran sido abusadas sin piedad frente a ellos y no podrian hacer nada para evitarlo

Si Satoshi junto a su marioneta Hiruko no hubieran llegado a tiempo, otra seria la historia a contar

—Bien, al mal paso darle prisa-sugirio Kalm-sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo-ante esta idea, todos asintieron-Serena, nos vamos-llamo Kalm a su hermana menor, pero por alguna razon, ella no se movia de su sitio, viendo donde antes se encontraba Satoshi-¿Serena?

La pelimiel nuevamente no contesto, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos ante una posible probabilidad

—"¿Satoshi...?...¿ese no era el segundo nombre de...?...no...¡no!...no puede ser posible...¿verdad?...pero...esas marca en su mejilla..."

Serena estaba en un conflicto interno, ese chico, se le hacia muy conocido, una gran corazonada se le hizo presente, la gran probabilidad de que sea su persona anhelada la hacia querer gritar casi de euforia, ademas, ¿un peluche de pikachu?, esos son nativos de Kanto, eran demasiadas coincidencias, pudo jurar que por un segundo, cuando el viento movio ligeramente su capucha, pudo ver dos cosas

Un ojo color cafe y debajo de el, en su mejilla, una marca de Z

Pero no estaba segura, ¿y si no era?, ¿si estaba equivocada?, no queria hacerce ilisiones en vano, todo fue tan rapido y efimero que no podia asegurar nada, ademas

—"El no seria capaz de hacer...eso...¿o-oh si?"

MATAR, eso es lo que ella temia que ese chico halla hecho con los prajna, pero por el tono que uso, se dio cuenta de que esa es la mas alta probabilidad de que halla pasado, el chico especial, SU chico, no era capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad, ¿verdad?

—"Arceus, por favor dame una buena noticia"

Es lo que ella pedia con anhelo en su interior, no queria que supersona especial fuera alguien asi, ella lo recordaba alegre, energico, vivaz, bueno, el chico que los salvo demostro ser exactamente igual, pero eso no significaba que fueran la misma persona, ¿verdad?

—!Serena!-el llamado de Kalm llamo la atencion de la pelimiel que salio de su trance-vamonos hermana, debemos partir rapido

Ella no dijo nada solo asintio, sus pensamientos aun eran muy confusos y fue llevada de la mano junto con su hermano por un camino distinto por recomendacion de Satoshi, algo habia ahi y ellos no querian averiguar que es lo que quedo ahi o que fue lo que paso

Tenian miedo de quedar peor mentalmente

Todos partieron de ese peligroso y horrible lugar, el cual verian en sus pesadilla por un buen tiempo, aunqe la pequeña Bonnie iba con una gran sonrisa abrazando su nuevo peluche

* * *

 **¡POOOF!**

En un lugar ya mas alejado, otra explosion de humo blanco hizo acto de aparcion, cuando se discipo, se pudo notar que era el mismo Satoshi el que aparecio, estaba en un alto barranco, viendo como a lo lejos, los chicos tomaban un camino diferente como les recomendo, suspiro aliviado por eso y dio gracias a Arceus que siguieron su consejo

No queria que vieran esa...escena tan macabra que habia hecho con los prajna, los policias y oficiales Jenny podrian estar mas acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones, despues de todo, era su labor investigar y proceder sobre este tipo de cosas

Aunque sonrio al ver el rostro de la pequeña rubia, su regalo podria ayudarla a dormir por las noches

-"Espero que ella y todos los demas puedan recuperarse de toda esta locura"

Deseando eso, se arrodillo y de su espalda, saco una especie de rollo lo estiro con ambas manos y lo dejo en el suelo, tenia muchos simbolos de los 5 elementos, hasta de Mokuton y otros que no se habian visto jamas, entonces puso su vista en un signo de RAITON, seguido se mordio el pulgar haciendo que sangrara, luego planto su mano en el centro del pergamino, justo en el signo

—¡Jutsu de invocasion!

 **¡POOOF!**

Otra estela de humo blaco se hizo presente, cuando se discipo, se pudo ver a una especie de roedor amarillo de tamaño mediano, mejillas rojas, cola en forma de rayo, hizo una serie de estiramientos para quitarse toda la pereza del cuerpo

—¡Chaaaaaaa!-exclamo contento la pequeña rata al ser invocado y lo fue aun mas al ver a su entrenador tanto asi que se subio a su hombro y empezo a restregar su mejilla con la de el, claro que con cuidado de no electrocutarlo-¡pika!, ¡pika!, ¡pi!

—Hahaha, vaya pikachu, no se como es que no toleras estar en tu pokebola pero si el ser invocado

El pequeño roedor solo sobo su nuca apenado, sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Bien amigo, ahora que estamos en Kalos, debemos iniciar con la mision-deijo de forma seria, el roedor tambien se puso serio en ese momento-el maestro nos encargo que ayudemos a Kalos con los nukenin que escaparon del continente shinobi

—Pikachu-asintio en el mismo estado de animo que su entrenador

Pero en eso el tipo sonrio de soslayo, pikachu lo entendio y tambien sonrio

—Pero...tambien nos dijo que si queriamos, nos divirtieramos entrando en la liga-dijo emocionado-asi que dime Pikachu, ¿que dices?

—¡PIKA PI!-exclamo euforica la ratita cuqui

—¡Bien esta decidido!-exclamo igual de emocionado que su pokemon, bajo su capucha-¡entraremos a la liga Kalos!, ¡van a reconocer el poder de Ash Satoshi Ketchum, pero antes...creo que debemos con el tal profesor Skymore-sugirio y su amigo lo apoyo

Asi Ash se dirigio al laboratorio del nombrado profesor de la region, emocionado no solo por participar en la liga pokemon, sino porque ya estaba ansioso de liberar a Kalos y las demas regiones de todos los nukenin que escaparon a este continente, ¡querian unos buenas batalla en ambos ambitos!

* * *

 **Bien, esto fue todo, ¿les gusto?, a mi si, espero que a ustedes tambien, se preguntaran, ¿como diablos Ash se volvio un maestro de titeres?, o aun mejor, ¿como rayos consiguio a Hiruko?, pues esa es la Marioneta de Sasori**

 **Eso mis amigos, se vera mas adelante**

 **Otro punto a aclarar, ASH NO SERA UN PERSONAJE DARK O EVIL como todos han de estar creyendo, se la reputacion que tienen los maestros de titeres en los fic y no pienso hacer un Ash con esa personalidad, pues en mi opinion, no le queda**

 **El ahora es mas maduro y menos tonto, pues ahora sabe que la vida no siempre es alegria, a veces debemos hacer sacrificios y cosas que jamas creimos hacer por el bien mismo o por las personas que amamos, ¿no creen?**

 **Bien, esto sera un fic harem, de una vez aclaro los 5 shipping principales seran puestos, osea:**

 **Poke**

 **Advance**

 **Pearl**

 **Negai**

 **Amour (¡este es mi favorito!)**

 **Asi que no quiero quejas**

 **Ademas algunas otras chicas que tambien apareceran y seran parejas del azabache**

 **Bien, aqui Neopercival se despide, nos vemos e otra actualizacion**

 **Nos vemos**


	2. Destinos

**Aloha hemanos, perdon por no actualizar, mis motivos estan abajo, no puedo contestar reviews por ahora por motivos de tiempo**

 **Espero disfruten el capitulo**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:**

 **Pokemon ni Naruto son de mi autoria o creacion, son de Satoshi Taijiri y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente hablando, lo mio solo es esta historia a narrar**

* * *

"La vida no siempre es color de rosa"

"Eres solo un enclenque ingenuo"

"¿Acaso no puedes defenderte tu solo?"

"¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada sin tus mascotas?"

"Vete al diablo debilucho"

"Por eso moriras primero"

"¡Mira cómo mueren los que amas por tu debilidad jajaja!"

 **¡SLAAAAAASH!**

 **-*[...]*-**

—¡NO, MAMAAAAA!

En medio de la espesura del bosque en donde se encuentra nuestro héroe durmiendo una pequeña siesta para digerir las bayas que comio y descansar como lo merecen pero desgraciadamente una pesadilla recurrente lo atormentaba, azabache desperto alterado, respiraba agitadamente, tratando de calamares, pero no podia lograrlo, porque en serio estaba muy alterado

—Demonios, otra vez ese sueño—decia mientras ponía sus manos en su frente tratando de calmarse—no importa, se que pronto pasaran, por eso es que he vuelto fuerte para proteger todos los de "Ellos"

"Ellos", un grupo shinobi rebelde que al haber abandonado el continente shinobi, se arrastró al continente pokemon, para desatar el caos desde las sombras

Asi como otras, siguiendo su ejemplo, creacion de su propia organizacion criminal, una seria de poderosos y talentosos criminales ninja, se convierte en la mas poderosa de todas las organizaciones

Incluso el líder de los Rockets, Giovanni, sabia que no debia llevar la contraria

Pues aunque ellos no usaban pokemon, los creian, los innecesarios y los otros, sus acciones, por increible que suene, tenian poderes y tecnicas que significan atrapar a un legendario

A cualquiera que sea sea

Su fama en el bajo mundo era de mucho cuidado y prestigio

Armas, drogas, trata de blancas, mercenarios, ellos hacian los trabajos más sucios y desagradables que incluso los líderes de otras organizaciones, dudaran en hacer

Ellos sabian que debian ir con cuidado con "ellos"

—¡Pika pi!—el raton electrico habia hecho acto de aparicion

Pikachu y Ash se habian quedado dormidos arrimados en un árbol del bosque que se debe atravesar para llegar a una luminaria

El hogar del profesor Sycamore

Pero la primera vez, casi de inmediato, es el tiempo de pedir, para no molestar a su amigo, dejandolo dormir un poco mas, salio al bosque, a tener en cuenta

Y lo logro

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, el estruendo de su amigo humano lo alerto y usar la tacleada de voltios para acelerar a fondo, volvio con suma preocupación con su amigo

—Tranquilo amiguito—decia Ash teniendo su peculiar inicial de Kanto—no fue nada del otro mundo, solo que un sueño pequeño

—¿Pika ?, piiiii-pregunto confuso y luego suspiro al saber de que se trata

—Si, otra vez ese sueño—suspiro también tiene, pues no era la única vez que tenia esa pesadilla / recuerdo cuando dormia

Decidiendo que ya era hora de continuar, se levantó y decidió que era hora de ir con el profesor Scaymore

Llegaron a una luminaria y admiraron la hermosa ciudad, pues debian admitirlo, era muy hermosa y como su nombre bastante iluminado con diferentes colores

—Este lugar es muy atractivo—decia el azabache admirando todo al rededor, Kanto su territorio natal era hermoso, pero no se puede comparar con esto, aunque igual tenia su encanto—¿verdad pikachu?

—Pika pi chaaaaa—respondia el raton electrico en el mismo estado que su entrenador

Seguian admirando toda la ciudad, sin saber que también llamaban sin querer y por mucho la atención

Pues, ¿como no hacerlo?

Ash no solo vestia ropa extraña y muy poco vista, sino que también llevaba cargando en la espalda una enorme especie de capullo fomado con solo vendas

¿Qué sera lo que lleva ahi?

Eso es lo que se preguntaban los observadores

Algunos tenian miedo, pues ese bulto de vendajes tenia el tamaño de una persona, asi que se imaginaron lo peor

Algunos incluso llamaron a las oficiales Jenny

Eso nos lleva a la situacion actual

—¿Mi carga? -pregunto confundido el azabache

—¿Pika? -el elctrico de Kanto estaba igual

No era para menos, su confusión no era solo por su aparicion, sino por la cantidad que aparecieron en realidad

Ahora era rodeado por 8 oficiales Jenny y sus motos, todas ellas con una mano en su portapokebolas, para en algún acto de hostilidad del sospechoso, llamar en apoyo a sus amigos

—Si señor—la oficial Jenny que parecia estar a cargo, se dirijia de forma seria al azabache—le pido de favor que nos deja ver lo que lleva ahi, es algo muy sospechoso

En eso, Ash y Pikachu sudaban frio, pues no quisieran hacerlo por obvias razones

—"Demonios, apenas llego a una luminaria y ya tengo más problemas" -pensaba incomodo por la situación—"bueno, no que queda de otra"—penso resignado

Pero en lugar de rendirse hizo una pose curiosa

Una mudra de carnero

Esto llamo la atención de las autoridades, que ahora por la situación extraña, con sus pokebolas listos para llamar a sus compañeros, solo faltaba lanzarlas

—Señor, le vuelvo a hacer la solicitud—repeta de forma seria la oficial a cargo—dejenos que lo llevan en ese bulto de su espalda

Pero Ash al igual que pikachu, solo sonrieron

—Lo siento, pero hacer eso ...

—Pika pi

La sonrisa de ambos no gusto para nada a las oficiales, ademas de su respuesta, que entraron en alerta maxima

—... No es posible

—¡Señor!

 **¡POOOOF!**

Ante la vista increíble de las autoridades, entrenador y pokemon, desaparecieron en un ligero estallido de humo blanco

No quedo nada de ellos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡COF! ¡COF!**.

¿Alguien tosio?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!

—¡SE HA IDO!

—¡COMO LO HIZO ?!

Fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la cuadra y más alla del gran bosque fuera de la frontera, las oficiales Jenny y los civiles se acercaron al lugar de lo que sus ojos vieron, pues como el truco de la magia más grande de todos lo tiempos, porque no quedo absolutamente nada

Pero esa admiracion quedo al olvido por el lider de las oficiales Jenny que rapidamente fruncio el ceño al verso totalment engañada

—¡Maldita sea!—maldecia la lider con frustracion y golpeando con su puño la moto, pero ella no se iba a rendir, ¡claro que no !, ningun malechor iba a burlarla y hacerla quedar como una idiota—¡atencion!—llamaba a sus subordinadas que ante el llamado se pusieron firmes—¡es un fugitivo a considerar peligroso!, ¡abramos un perímetro en toda la ciudad !, ¡avisemos de todo lo demás acerca de la orden y este individuo! ... ¡¿que estan esperando?!, ¡¿un beso de despedida?!, ¡MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS AHORA MISMO!

—¡HHH-Hai !, ¡capitan!

Y sin chistar, sudando frio rapidamente se subieron a sus motos y salieron a seguir la orden, no querían hacer molestar mas a su capitana, porque podían ser peor, la conocian perfectamente bien como para afirmarlo

—Te voy a encontrar ... ¡a como de lugar!

La oficial Jenny ya se había tomado muy en pecho y de forma personal el atrapar a esa escoria

 **-*[...]*-**

Mientras las oficiales Jenny se dispersaban por diversas direcciones de la ciudad, acatando las órdenes de su capitán y los civiles que volvían a sus vidas típicas, Ash y Pikachu observaban todo desde las sombras en el techo de la gran altura

Suspirando rendido por los nuevos problemas que se han sumado a su ya difícil vida

—Con un demonio—decia Ash rascandose la nuca un poco estresado—se suponía que no deberia llamar la atencion de nadie, pero bueno, es un poco dificil de hacer

—Pika pi—respondia el raton electrico en el mismo estado animico

En medio de las sombras, Ash se perdio en ellas y aparecio por otros lados, saltando de edificio en edifico como digno shinobi, aunque claro, esta vez con mas cautela y no dejandose ver

Pickachu hacia lo mismo, al parecer no solo Ash habia sido entrenado

Ambos tenian un nivel de velocidad y sigilo bastante alto, eran unos shinobis de primera

Incluso desde las sombras y en pleno movimiento, ambos podian admirar la belleza de la ciudad que nunca duerme, debian admitir que era un lugar bastante divertido y colorido

—Debemos admitir ... que este sitio es bastante genial

Su amigo amarillo asintio muy animado ante las palabras de su entrenador

Pero su trayectoria no fue demasiado larga, ya que cuando estaban para llegar a un lugar para descansar, pudieron sentir y escuchar como ciertos objetos se dirigian velozmente hacia ellos, asi que Ash rapidamente saco sus Kunais y Pikachu preparaban su ataque

 **¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!**

 **¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!**

Ambos se repelaron y evitaron una lluvia de ataques, Ash con sus kunais y pikachu con cola de hierro, cuando ambos descendieron al suelo con mucho sigilo, sin bajar la guardia, pues no sabían que tenían otro peligro por ahi.

Se acercaron sin bajar su guardia y se admiraron por lo que vieron, pues las armas con las que estaban atacando, les eran muy conocidas

—¿Kunais / Pika? -preguntaron ambos asombrados

Era cierto, las emblemáticas armas shinobis estaban esparcidas por toda la zona al ser repelentes

—Vaya, eres un buen shinobi Ash

Ambos, entrenador y pokemon se pusieron en guardia al escuchar una voz distorcionada, Ash había tomado uno de los muchos en el suelo

—¡Muestrate!—ordeno elentrenadorde forma autoritaria, pikachu dejaba salir estatica de sus mejillas

En toda la zona se escucho una risa que causaba los nervios de ambos creciera, pero como se había enseñado, no lo demostraba y ponían un semblante serio y sereno

Cosa que no engaño al tipo

Sus pasos se han convertido en una canción para toda la zona, cada paso que entraban por los timpanos de ambos, estremece sus alas y corazones, hasta que paro, ya que el sujeto se presentaba frente a ambos, un sujeto con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y una capucha que no dejaban ver ningun rastro facial del tipo

—Por lo que veo—el sujeto hablo burlon—puede que seas un buen shinobi, pero aun asi te falta templar tus emociones

Ash y Pikachu no mermaron un segundo en postura defensiva

—No lo voy a repetir dos veces—decia amenazante Ash con su kunai en alto-¿quien eres tu?

—Pika...—el raton electrico tambien estaba serio y espectante modo defensivo, con chispas saliendole de las mejillas

El tipo al ver las acciones de ambos, en lugar de amedrentarse, increiblemente se puso a reir, Ash y Pikachu no podian entender a este tipo, la verdad ambos estaban internamente nerviosos por el actuar tan raro de ese encapuchado, asi que afianzaron sus movimientos para defenderse o atacar si es necesario

Cosa que el sujeto logro atestiguar y empezo a dejar de reir poco a poco, el nerviosismo que este tipo les daba ya casi era descubierto, en serio les ponia los pelos de punta

—Bien, bien lo hare, solo clamate ¿si?—pedia aun divertido el encapuchado moviendo las manos de forma serena para calmar el ambiente, cosa que no logro al ver como Ash y Pikachu no bajaban su guardia, es mas, la reforzaban—cielos, que caracter, pero bueno al menos se ve que estas bien entrenado

Asi que con calma empezo a llevarse las manos hasta su capucha para proceder a retirarla lentamente ante la desedperacion muy bien disimulada de Ash y Pikachu quienes veian ansiosos el acto del tipo, ya querian ver su apariencia para confirmar si era un desconocido o un aliado

Pero aun no debia confiarse

Aunque...

 **¡FOOOOSH!**

—¡¿Pero que ray...?!/¡¿Pika...?!

...Bajaron la guardia

Ya que el encapuchado tomo su capucha y se la quito con tal velocidad y fuerza que el manto incluido tambien salio, bloqueando la vista de ambos, cuando la indumentaria cayo al suelo, el tipo ya no estaba, Ash y Pikachu se maldijeron mentalmente por bajar la guardia, un error fatal ya sea en el continente shinobi como en el mundo Pokemon, desesperados buscaban mirando por todos lados tratando de predecir algun movimiento o ataque del tipo, Pikachu tambien lo buscaba por medio de su olor, pero increiblemente pareciera que el tipo de habia desvanecido por completo, pues no encontraba su aroma

Pero eso no significaba que el se halla ido, ¿o si?

—¡Ah!/¡Pi!

Claro que no

Ambos se tensaron al sentir como en sus cuellos, algun objeto filoso amenazaba con degollarlos

—Vaya, bajaste la guardia—el sujeto no sonaba decepcionado, en realidad, parecia mas bien divertido—en serio debemos intensificar el entrenamiento contigo hehe

Ante esas palabras ambos abrieron sus ojos al reconocer la voz del sujeto, pero por si las dudas, cuando el tipo alejo un poco los kunais de sus cuellos, ambos giraron sus rostros y el color les volvio a la piel, pues era una persona muy querida por el muchacho y el pokemon

—¡Maestro Kankuro!/Pikapi!—exclamaron ambos felices

Asi es, el legendario shinobi Kankuro, maximo maestro en el arte del uso de titeres y uno de los hermanos Sabaku, habia hecho acto de aparicion

Y la mayor sorpresa, era el maestro de Ash

 **-*[...]*-**

En algun otro lugar de Kalos, no tan remoto, existia un lugar muy parecido a Kanto, extensas llanuras, prados, flores, pokemon salvajes jugando alegremente, ademas de muchas casas bonitas, de diversos tamaños y colores, la gente se podia ver que era muy amable y hospitalaria, la naturaleza te dejaba respirar un aire puro, como solo el campo puede ofrecer

Era pueblo Boceto

En una de esas casas, cierta pelimiel veia a travez de una ventana como su madre y hermano daban de comer a sus Rihones, ella no deseaba seguir los caminos de su madre, la admiraba y admiraba su trabajo, pero no queria seguir sus pasos, tampoco el de ser un entrenador pokemo como su querido hermano mayor, queria seguir su propio camino

Serena Gabena era una chica dulce, tierna, amaba los pokemon y todo a su alrededor parecia mejorar el entorno, el ambiente cambiaba de forma radiante con su presencia, era una chica de corazon de oro, muy querida por todos

Seguia siendo la misma, pero gracias a eventos pasados ahora era mas cuidadosa, un poco mas desconfiada, si, ese evento le ayudo a ver que no todo es color de rosa, no cambio a una esquizofrenica pranoica deprimida con el mundo, claro que no, seguia siendo la misma pero ahora era un poco mas cuidadosa, habia madurado un poco

Aun seguia pensativa en los eventos pasados, el resto de sus amigos ya estaban bien, pero la que mas le preocupaba era la pequeña Bonnie, la loli rubia pudo haber sufrido de un trauma severo, pero no demostraba nada, incluso se comportaba como siempre lo hacia frente a todos, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y alegria desbordante, si esa niña estaba ocultando su verdadero dolor, era una muy buena actriz, mucho mejor que Diantha

Mas siempre decia que queria volver a ver a su amigo Satoshi y poder ver su rostro

Kalem y los demas aun estaban un poco consternados por lo ocurrido, pero por suerte no habian afectado los trabajos de lideres de gimnasio de Clemont y Korrina, tampoco a Aria y sus actuaciones de performance y tierno junto a los demas, no habia signos de malestar, salvo claro algunos malestares causados por los golpes que aun permanecian en sus jovenes cuerpos, Kalem incluso tenia una venda en su brazo derecho y ella una bandita en su mejilla izquierda, aun recuerdan con un poco de temor su viaje a la primera comisaria que vieron, como un centenar de patrullas salieron a toda carrera al lugar donde habian señalado los chicos, no entendian el porque del actuar asi de la policia, sabian que habian personas malas en el mundo, estas iban mas alla con esas habilidades monstruosas que poseian sin usar algun pokemon, pero los rostrosnde todos los oficiales eran de mucha seriedad y algo de temor

¿Que eran esos sujetos en realidad?, aun cuando le preguntaron a un oficial, estos no les dijeron nada porque era "clasificado", pero sabian que habia algo mas y que no querian que Kalos en general se entere, ¿que estaba sucediendo en Kalos?

Volviendo al tema, sus padres estaban muy asustados, corrieron hacia sus respectivos hijos y los abrazaron con fuerza y proteccion, en mas de uno se vio el rostro enojado, queriendo salir a buscar venganza, pero reflexionaron y dejaron que la policia se encargue, mas tuvieron que abrazar mas fuerte a sus hijos cuando volvieron las patrullas policiacas a la estacion, lo hicieron para que los niños no vieran la cantidad de bolsas negras de tamaño humano que traian los policias, incluso de una de esas bolsas, un brazo guindaba

Lo sabia porque a pesar del abrazo de Grace, Serena pudo ver un poco, queria llorar, queria vomitar, pero no podia hacerlo ahi, debia ser fuerte, ademas su asombro le gano a su miedo al ver a los policias, todos venian con rostros palidos y sudando un poco, aunque trataban de discimularlo, claramente se veia como si hubieran visto la escena del crimen mas enferma y morbida del mundo

Y no se equivocaban, bueno, al menos en el continente Shinobi esto era algo normal

Pero este dia, en la mente de todos los jovenes agredidos se encendio una duda

¿Que es lo que estaba escondiendo Kalos?

—"Ash..."—pensaba la pelimiel viendo hacia la nada con su cabeza acostada en el marco de la ventana—"ese no pudiste ser tu, ¿verdad?"—la duda la carcomia, cuando pudo ver un poco mas del rostro del chico gracias a que el viento ayudo un poco, pudo notar una marca muy caracteristica bajo el ojo del chico, una Z y un ojo color chocolate, pero, era imposible, no podia ser verdad, ¿oh si?, ya no sabia que creer—esto es una completa locura

Suspiro cansada y derrotada, en serio todo era tan confuso

—Y que lo digas—Kalem llamo la atencion de su hermana que puso su atencion sobre el—yo estoy igual que tu...al menos eso creo haha—reia de forma suave, contagiando a su hermana, eso lo alegraba, verla sonreir como siempre era un buen presagio

—Haha, si claro—decia alegre la pelimiel—pero aun asi, no se que hacer

—¿Aun dudas acerca de tu futuro?

—La verdad si—suspiraba de nuevo derrotada—mamá aun me exige que siga sus pasos, pero yo no quiero, la admiro, pero no es lo mio la profesion de corredora de Rihorns—Kalem escuchaba atento a su hermana de brazos cruzados, el le tenia una idea, pero no estaba muy seguro—tampoco ser entrenadora pokemon, lo siento Kalem, pero no le veo interes a las batallas

—Haha, lo se—decia riendo el morocho contagiando a su hermana menor, hasta que le dijo de su idea—pero de ser asi, ¿no has pensado en ser una performance?

Serena alzo una ceja ante lo dicho por su hermana y luego vio al cielo de forma pensativa, ¿que si habia pensado en ser una performance pokemon?, ¡obvio que si!, pero no sabia nada de eso, Aria y Shauna habian ingresado a ese mundo mucho antes que ella, por lo que tenian mucha mas experiencia

Ella recien le habia tomado algo de interes, habia intentado ser corredora de Rihorns como su madre, fallode forma inmediata y empezo a odiar un poco esa profesion, claro ¿como no odiarla si cada 6 segundos era lanzada al suelo?, intento seguir los pasos de su hermano en ser entrenador pokemon, fallando tan rapido como lo anterior, ella no era alguien para las batallas

Pero ahora se estaba interesando en el mundo del performance, ¿seria lo ideal para ella?

—Ser una performance pokemon—decia considerandolo—puede ser...

—Animate hermanita—decia alegre el morocho despeinandola, haciendola enojar y tratar de safarce de ese movimiento—quien sabe y puedas ser la rein de Kalos, piensalo haha—se fue riendo nuevamente donde su madre

—Tonto—decia con un mohin adorable y arreglando su cabello, mas luego sonrio, su hermano siempre sabia que decir en este tipo de situaciones y levantar su animo, ademas miro al cielo esperanzada—si me vuelvo una performance, ¿me podrias ver?, ¿me reconocerias?—le pregunto a nadie en particular, pero con sus ojos brillantes de la emocion y esperanza, acepto las palabras de su hermano

Serena Gabena se volveria la mejor performance del mundo

Desde este dia, la aventura de todos estos jovenes iba a comenzar

Pero hasta este entonces:

 **¡Esta historia continuara!**

* * *

 **Bien, si que me tarde con este episodio, en serio lo siento, pero tengo un gran bloqueo de inspiracion que solo he actualizado historias de milagro, pero aun asi no pienso abandonar mis historias**

 **Los espero en alguna otra actualizacion**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
